Recently, the commonly used display screens adopt 2D display technologies for displaying. 2D display technologies cannot intuitively represent the information on the depths of scenes. With the development of computer information technology and display technology, 3D stereoscopic display technology becomes a focus in the display field. Since 3D stereoscopic display technology can entirely reproduce the 3D spatial information of a scene, users can observe a 3D stereoscopic image which is coming out from the screen and suspending in the air.
Recently, 3D display technologies are classified into two types, one is for the naked-eye type, and the other is for the glasses type. The 3D display technologies with glasses can be further divided into Film-type Patterned Retarder (FPR) and Active Shutter. The naked-eye 3D display technologies typically set a barrier such as grating barrier before the display panel, and form several fields of view before the display panel by using the grating barrier, such that the light emitted by the different sub-pixel units on the display panel may fall into different fields of view. The observer may experience a 3D perception due to his/her eyes falling into different fields of view.
With the development of the display technology, the requirements for video quality become higher. More recently, videos with an ultra high definition (4K×2K) have been developed. Usually 720P is defined as high definition standard, and the high definition television in related art has a resolution of 1280×720. A resolution of 4K×2K may require a physical resolution of 3840×2160, which is twice as the full high definition (FHD, 1920×1080) in height and width, and four times in area. The total number of the pixels of a display with a resolution of 3840×2160 may be above 8 million.
Ultra high definition display has already become the trend for video display, but there is no such device for performing 3D display for the ultra high definition videos right now.